


No hurry

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Andusk, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pansexual Character, Piercings, Power Imbalance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sendhel had promised that there would be squirming, and Loik certainly knew how to deliver on that front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No hurry

Sendhel had promised that there would be squirming, and Loik certainly knew how to deliver on that front. He drew the half-elf down onto his lap, running his hand over his shoulder and down his back, past the ring anchored at the base of his spine and finally down far enough to cup his ass. Sen's cock leapt at the touch, even though he'd already had César twice that morning. Loik certainly noticed his eagerness, but made no move to touch him more intimately - yet. Instead, he pushed aside the silk vest Sen was wearing, toying with the rings through his nipples. Sen pushed against him insistently, wanting to hurry, but Loik was obviously in no rush, despite the possibly-imminent arrival of the ambassador. "Get undressed," he ordered, pushing Sen aside so that he could stand.

Sen did as he was told, stripping off his trousers and thin silk slippers. His cock stood stiff and impatient, but he resisted the urge to stroke it, even lightly, in case that wasn't what their guest wanted. Loik, meanwhile, had retrieved the discreet bottle of oil Sen had prepared along with the drinks. He opened it, giving it a sniff and nodding his approval. "Very nice. Can always count on you lot to provide top quality."

"We try," Sen said modestly. "The ambassador is of course always thinking of the comfort of her guests." This was untrue, but it seemed the right thing to say nevertheless.

Loik looked around, as if considering the possibilities this room afforded. "On your knees," he instructed his host after a moment, "and place your hands on the arms of the chair."

Again, Sen did as he was told, gripping the cushioned armrests of the chair and readying himself for what he expected would be a quick fuck. He could hear Loik undressing, though perhaps only partway, and risked a quick glance over his shoulder. The shadar-kai lord was quite beautiful, in his way, and Sen was curious to see him in a less formal state. What he could glimpse pleased him - well-muscled thighs and a cock that, while still only half-hard, promised to be truly impressive when fully erect.

"Curious?" Loik asked mildly as he knelt behind Sen, strong hands grazing over the laces down his sides. Sen blushed to think he'd been caught staring.

"I've been curious about you for some time, my lord," he told him.

"Oh?" Loik's touch moved to the smooth slope of Sen's ass. "Do tell."

"Well, you do have quite a reputation," Sen told him, spreading his legs a little wider.

Loik laughed, low in his throat. "I hope you won't be disappointed, then." Sen felt the tip of a finger circling the delicate skin of his asshole, ever so slowly. He wanted that thick digit inside him, that and more, but each time it seemed Loik might finally slide it in, he drew back instead. The more impatient Sen grew, the more it seemed to please Loik. "You're raring to go, I see."

"It's just… nh… I want you so very much," Sen pleaded, pressing back against him, seeking that first piercing entry. Loik's slicked finger pushed into him, making him gasp, but drew out just as quickly, leaving him as unfulfilled as before.

"In such a hurry," Loik tsked. "What's the rush? Turn around, have a seat."

Sen scrambled up to sit facing his guest. Loik grinned deviously and, planting a hand on either of Sen's thighs, bowed his head over his eager cock. His tongue darted out to flick lightly across Sen's head. The touch was like lightning, quick and blinding, and Sen moaned, craving more. He tangled his hands in Loik's long black hair, trying to draw him down a second time. "Please," he begged, "again, suck me, I need you..." Loik obliged him with another, slower tongue-stroke, one that circled the tip of his cock, just grazing against the metal barbell that pierced it through. Sen's stomach muscles quivered with the strain of keeping still, but he suspected that thrusting into Loik's mouth, as much as he longed to do it, would only earn him more frustration. It was clear who was in control here, and it wasn't him.

Loik kept on teasing, licking him, even going so far as to suck him into his mouth once, but never moving into a steady rhythm that might accidentally get Sen off. Sen could feel the sweat beading at his temples, at the nape of his neck, and the strain of holding back was building, becoming impossible to resist. He circled the base of his cock with one hand, jerking it surreptitiously. Loik noticed, of course, and drew back with a frown on his lips. "None of that," he told him, and took Sen's wrist firmly, clamping down on any further movement.

Sen could almost have wept with frustration. "Please, let me, unh, fuck me now, I'll do anything, anything…" His cock felt thick, heavy, on fire despite the cool air caressing it. Even the slightest touch might have been enough, with the state he was in. His hips rose futilely, desperate for something more.

Loik chuckled. "Shall I hold you to that?" He gripped Sen's wrist more tightly and tugged him roughly down onto the floor. Sen let himself be moved into whatever position the other man wanted him in, hoping that his torment was nearly at an end. At least the room was carpeted with fine rugs imported from the elven homeland, comfortable under him, though the harsh friction against his already-aching cock was almost too much to bear.

Loik took his other wrist, pinning both of them behind his back. He could circle them both easily with one hand, Sen noticed despite his half-delirious state, and shivered. Loik's weight atop Sen was a delicious pressure, one he would gladly bear. He gasped as Loik's cock pressed against the back of his thigh, feeling its full length. He tried to squirm, to get into a better position, but Loik was too strong for him, and pressed him down more firmly. Sen arched back against him, struggling harder, which made Loik laugh again, his breath warm against Sen's cheek. "Patience," he murmured, "patience." He was obviously still in complete control, both of himself and of Sen, and it was simultaneously exciting and utterly infuriating.

"Just fuck me," Sen begged, feeling pathetic for his need but unable to resist it, "please, oh god, I want you, fuck yes!" This last was as Loik's cock began pressing, gently but insistently, at the rim of his ass. He pushed into him agonizingly slowly, an inch, no more, before pulling back. Sen thought he might scream, but Loik had obviously noticed something he hadn't. The door was opening. The ambassador had arrived.

Ydeline took in the vivid scene with cool composure. For a moment Sen's heart sank, wondering if she would order them to stop, or if Loik would leave him in this frantic state in order to conduct his trade meeting.

"Your excellency," Loik said politely, as though greeting her at a ball instead of while lying half-naked on the floor atop one of her staff.

"Lord Talav'era," she replied, smooth as silk. "Will you be much longer, do you think?"

"Oh, we can take as long or as short a time as you'd like, my lady. This one," he said with a nod to Sen, "is quite impatient to be finished, as you can doubtless tell."

"He is often impatient," she agreed. "Don't hurry on my account - I can wait." She settled herself on the far chair and folded her hands in her lap, watching them with those unreadable brown eyes. Sen could feel her gaze on him like a cool breath of air, but somehow it only aroused him further, something he wouldn't have thought was possible a few moments earlier.

With Ydeline's blessing, Loik resumed his cruel teasing, pressing into Sen by slow inches. Sen writhed, trying to push back aginst him, anything to hasten the process, but each time he did so, Loik would pull back, withdraw, only to start all over again. He knew that he was once more being put firmly in his place. He would be fucked when Loik was ready and no sooner. The thought inspired him to another course of action.

"You know you want this," he gasped. "You're so hard, so ready for me, just let go and fuck me already…"

"You still want it more," Loik whispered smugly against his ear, then licked its gently pointed tip. "You need my cock, don't you."

"Yesss, god, I want your cock inside me all the way, filling me up, I need it so bad, please Loik, fuck me now!"

Loik made no answer except to push further into Sen's ass, still slowly but more steadily now, inch by inch, until he was sheathed in him to the root. Sen whimpered with the strain of accommodating him, even as he lifted his face from the floor with an expression of something like triumph. He caught a glimpse of Ydeline, and thought he saw a smile playing about her lips.

"Is that what you wanted?" Loik's voice was fraying ever so slightly, showing hints that his careful control over himself was slipping.

"It's so big," Sen moaned, squeezing him tighter. He was rewarded with the barest hint of a gasp from Loik, but it felt as satisfying as a scream from anyone else. The next stroke went a little more quickly, the next faster still, and soon Loik had to free Sen's hands in order to brace himself better for the pounding he was delivering. Sen scrambled to lift himself, arching up to meet him, only to have his hipbones pressed down to the carpet once more by the force of Loik's thrust. He was able to get a hand underneath himself, though, and it took only a touch before he came, spattering a meagre few drops on the expensive carpet. With whatever tiny part of his mind was still rational as he lay there panting, he gave a moment's thanks to César for wringing him out so thoroughly the night before, and that morning as well, or else the mess might have been enough to require cleaning that would no doubt come out of his pay.

Loik's breath rasped as he drew closer, but he never cried out loud, not even in the grips of the final paroxysm that shook him so hard he slammed Sen to the floor roughly enough to give him carpet burns. It would smart a little, Sen thought, but it was so very, very worth it.

When they had disentangled themselves, Sen quickly retrieved his clothing, now lying halfway across the room. Loik's trousers were nearby, and it was but a moment's work for him to have them on again, looking ready to greet the ambassador properly. Before Sen could make a surreptitious departure, however, Loik beckoned him over once more. To his surprise, the nobleman drew a ring off his finger, a wide silver band set with amethysts, and dropped it into Sen's hand. "A little something for your excellent service," he said with a smile.

"Oh, you have thanked me plenty well, sir," Sen said, still breathless from their exertions.

"Glad to hear it," Loik replied. "Nevertheless."

And so Sen took the ring with a smile, bowing to both his employer and her guest, and slipped out of the room, feeling only a little like a whore.


End file.
